


Fallen Sorceress

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: Fallen Heroes: Fortuna Entertainment [5]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: That’s right. I’m not worth it.And at that moment, the last shred of the person Kiria Kurono used to be shriveled up and died.
Series: Fallen Heroes: Fortuna Entertainment [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943677
Kudos: 4





	Fallen Sorceress

Kiria shoved herself into a box. That’s all she did. Cute didn’t fit her image. Niceness didn’t either. She was mean, she was violent, she was a diva… and she was _angry._

Her tongue was practically a knife with how sharp it was. 

“What the hell?! I told you that I was going to be late!”

“You didn’t say you were going to be two hours late!”

“Well I’m here now, aren’t I?!” 

She crushed the coffee cup in her left hand. 

An identity crisis would be an understatement. 

Whirlwinds of ice seemed to surround her at every turn. 

“Guide them.” Shimazaki said. “They’re industry newbies.” 

They learned to avoid her soon enough. 

The redhead never liked hanging around the office. He’d almost break down in tears whenever she began screaming. 

The blondie fought back at first, but eventually she backed down. She’d shut up the moment Kiria walked into the room. 

Shimazaki was the only one who ever stood up to her. 

“You’re killing them, Kiria!” She said. “This isn’t right! You’re their senpai, act like it!” 

The pair seemed to dread going into the Idolasphere. It was just them and her there.

And then the rest came in. The goody-two-shoes who idolized her, the bland Everyman, the little knight, the pretty boy who somehow was the same amount of an asshole that she was… at first, that is. 

They grew. The redhead and the blonde started fighting back. The goody-two-shoes stopped idolizing her. The little girl was never in the office. The pretty boy stopped being such an asshole and started growing.

And it was all because of that damn Everyman. The one person she couldn’t intimidate got everyone to stop being scared of her. And the worst part? He tried to _help_ her!

“Listen, I heard about what happened to yo-”

“Shut the hell up. I don’t know what you did, but you got the redhead and blondie to stand up to me. I hate that. No one stands up to me.”

“...Wow. The sheer amount of emotional repression I sense from you…”

“Stop it.”

“You used to like cute things.”

“Stop!”

“You got told it was gross.”

“Shut up!”

“And now you act like this because you internalized it to the point of self-loathing.”

“Shut the hell up!” Kiria screamed, and she slammed her hand against the wall. He didn’t even flinch. No fear was present in his eyes, instead it was… pity?

“Kiria-san… I believe you can change.” 

And he touched her shoulder. 

“Argh!” She screamed, and she felt her fist connect with flesh. 

“Nngh…” The boy’s nose was bleeding, and he was on the floor. Still no fear in his eyes.

The redhead walked over, and anger flashed in his eyes. 

“She’s not worth it, Itsuki.” And he helped the bluenette up. 

_That’s right. I’m not worth it._

And at that moment, the last shred of the person Kiria Kurono used to be shriveled up and died. 


End file.
